


Field Trip

by planetundersiege



Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Agender Character, Being left alone, Gen, Happy Ending, Happy ish?, Humans, Illustrations, I’m so hooked to this comic, Neokosmos - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Oneshot, POV Second Person, Pre comic, Sad, friends - Freeform, slight angst, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: When Tye leaves their room, they learn there used to be countless of humans who already had graduated. This is a story about three of them before the final “field trip”.





	Field Trip

Your name is Lima, you’re a human, thirteen years old actually, and you got to choose it yourself when you were ten, along with your two friends Salad and Andy. They weren’t here anymore though, they had went on a field trip several months ago, and you were pretty sure you would never see them again. You were alone, just you and your doctor, and wikipedia, since you no longer could chat with anyone. You looked through your old chatlogs multiple times a day, missing them both terribly.

You missed everything about them, Andy’s funny humor and knick for Earth music. His doctor let him listen to it because it helped him grow, and he had sent you and Salad tons of pictures of a tiny human with pale skin, long brown hair and mismatched eyes, one brown and one blue, a boy with a smile on his face and always an instrument in hand. He was the first to go, and you had been devastated. But you knew Salad had been too. He was a boy too, like Andy, and they have bonded over their shared gender, and that it was cool Andy, a type X human, and Salad, a type Y human both felt male. You always laughed at Andy and Salad and their mocking jokes about how weird Earth had been about genders and just assigning them, because honestly that was one of the weirdest thing any of you humans had ever seen.

You could sadly only laugh at the jokes and not relate, because you didn’t have a gender. You  
were completely fine and happy with that, yet often felt left out when your friends talked about “boy stuff” as they called it, aka stuff only the two boys understood, like some inside joke.

You had read about inside jokes on Wikipedia, so you knew the definition.

But to keep it short, Salad was devastated when Andy left, and the only one that could comfort the tall brown skinned boy were you and his doctor, but as time grew, Salad too disappeared, sent away on a field trip. He would probably meet Andy again, and they would reconnect. You were happy for Salad, you truly were, but as your only remaining friend became happy and left, you became alone. No more new messages from either of them, months passing by slower and slower. As you had more time to kill, you started to spend more and more time building stuff with the material your doctor provided, just to pass some time.

You are always seen with blisters that tainted the hands and arms of your olive skin, blisters from all the tinkering, along with scars once they healed, but why care? Your doctor put a special ointment on them after your daily checkups. You usually enjoyed hands that didn’t hurt, until the feeling of being alone become too strong and you took up tinkering again.

What else could you do? You were the most bored person in the entire universe. Was this really for the better, keeping you in here to study humans? You got why it had to he done, your doctor told you all about the end of Earth, and that humans nearly are extinct. You should be happy to be alive, it was the best possible thing that ever could happen to you. But sometimes you begin to disagree.

You haven’t told that to your doctor though, why would you? Your doctor would just laugh it off and say something about how much more intelligent compies (their species) they were to humans.

But one day, it finally happened. You had “graduated” your doctor said as they took you out of your room. You apparently had a door!

And as they took you through the corridor, you glanced at some of the glowing screens, for a split second reading the name “Tye” on one of them, “Iris” on another, and “Cheese” on a third. Those images had pictures of humans you didn’t recognized which meant there was more of you. There were actually more of you!

That thing gave you hope, you hugged your doctor before being taken away by a compie you’ve never seen before, with a smile on your face. Hopefully you would finally meet them again, Andy and Salad.

“Okay Lima, human type Y, pronouns are they/them. Specializing in inventing and tinkering, am I correct?”.

You nodded.

“Okay, now, get into this capsule”.

You did it without thinking twice. All for a chance to meet your friends again.

 

 

[](https://ibb.co/mdaxqz)  
Andy

 

[](https://ibb.co/fhsMHe)

Salad

[](https://ibb.co/nB1RiK)

Lima


End file.
